bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Willbachbakal/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Little Sister page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:18, 19 April 2009 My Adminship You've made some great edits lately and I was wondering if you could do the following: I've put up my request. If you read it and find what's written there to be good stuff, I'd appreciate your support. http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. Thank you for your kind words. Freezing Mike 18:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Edits You've made great progress, thanks for your continued edits and contributions. Freezing Mike 14:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Why thank you. I have a lot of spare time at the moment. so I decided to contribute to this site. --Willbachbakal 14:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on reaching the "Top 7" Freezing Mike 11:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) When holding the mouse over community and then the featured users, seven users appear who have the most edits. Freezing Mike 11:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I agree heartily with your replacing the word "you" with "the player" in your edits. None of these articles are meant to be personal. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Haha, thanks. Though I'd like you to check my "you" edits to see it there's anything that could need improvement. Freezing Mike 14:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Nice work on all of your edits. Just a minor suggestion: Remember to add category tags to every new page you create (like the Gatling Round and Spear pages). This makes it easier for people to find them later.--Gardimuer 23:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Splicer and Health Stations Template Hello~ I lurk too much, obviously, so I saw your comment on BlueIsSupreme's page about changing the template. I have been getting a lot of experience with templates lately, so I will go ahead and take care of that. That template is actually pretty simple. All you need to do is go to this page Template:SplicerAndHealthStations and make changes to the text before the tag. I'm not sure my grammar skills will stand up to your standards, so you can double-check my changes. If you have any more questions about how templates work, or how to change them, you can look at some of the pages here: Category:Template Help. Oh, and on the topic of grammar, you might consider changing any "them", "they" or "their" that refers to a singular person. i.e. (on the Houdini Splicer page) "However, one teleporting right next to '''the player' might give them a fright."'' In this case "them" should be "him or her" or "one"--Gardimuer 21:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Sophia vs. Sofia Of course, earlier I happened to notice that and checked on several sights, here: http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2k-marins-jordan-thomas-interview and this one comes from the 2k Forums: http://forums.2kgames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=48847&highlight=sophia+lamb I can probably find more if you want them! Oh, and btw, please sign your messages, thought you were Uberfuzzy. Oh, yea man its ok, was just told to poke ya a little for not signing it. --RTM 03:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Vandal I left a typical vandal message, there's no admin around so nobody can ban him. Freezing Mike 14:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Where is it said that they can be combined, as I have only seen Cyclone Trap be combined with Winter Blast. Freezing Mike 19:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Are you able to find, because I'm not. Freezing Mike 20:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) No reference to be found there, just that it will be replaced by Geyser ?! Were you the one who did this ? Freezing Mike 20:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm the one who wrote that since I saw it myself. I'm talking about Geyser Trap ;:|. Freezing Mike 21:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I've read the Cyclone page too hasty. That one's correct. Although the Geyser Trap has no further footage of being combined with anything other then Electrobolt. Freezing Mike 21:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Why don't head up to the chatroom ? Freezing Mike 21:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok then, I'm heading to bed myself as well. On a side note, does your name have any meaning ? Freezing Mike 22:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hugs and kisses to you too then. Freezing Mike 22:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Multiple Links to the Same Article Your edits have been very good, I just noticed something extra that you do. You put multiple links to the same page in the body one article. We should only link to an internal page in an article once, unless in a heading or list. The Enemies page is a good example to look at. If you could do that from now on, I would appreciate it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Links? Excuse me are u sure u got the right person? I haven't made such edits to such articles. I think you got the wrong person. I would like to see where u saw these? I haven't edit that article for weeks. Though as u can see, I've have had edited videos to it just recently. If I made any mistakes to the links, my apologies. I thought I checked them all. ''"pardon my chauvinism..." That made me laugh so hard! It's ok, really. :) ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 04:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC)